1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appliqué that can be applied to a variety of textiles and garments and, particularly, to an appliqué that has a thermally activated adhesive layer only along the outer perimeter of the appliqué.
2. Description of the Background
Manufacturers of fashion apparel, basic apparel, performance apparel, uniforms, swimwear, intimate apparel, and accessories use various methods to apply a variety of indicia, such as text, numbers, logos, graphics, and other indicia, to garments and textiles for decoration and identification, among other things. Common application technologies include silk-screening, screen-printing, sonic welding, direct embroidery, and heat activated transfers. Despite the foregoing alternatives, attaching separate appliqués to the garments and textiles has become the predominant method for applying decoration and identification.
Apparel manufacturers often use thermally activated adhesive coatings to apply these separate appliqués to garments and textiles. One common type of appliqué, typical of sports jersey and uniform numbering and lettering, is a layered appliqué comprising a solid first base layer that defines a numeral or letter and one or more top layers that are the same shape, but smaller than the layer below it, thereby creating a three dimensional appearance. Typically, each additional top layer is stitched to the layer below it. On the back of the solid base layer is a layer of thermally activated adhesive that covers the entire back surface. The solid fabric layers in combination with the solid adhesive coating result in a rigid, thick and relatively heavy, and moisture/air impermeable appliqué. Thus, when such an appliqué is applied to a substrate that is more flexible, lighter, or more breathable than the appliqué itself, the substrate's characteristics are lost. This is a significant disadvantage, especially in the context of performance apparel with moisture-wicking and/or breathability characteristics, because the appliqué undermines the garment's comfort and performance. In addition to unfavorably changing the physical characteristics of the substrate, these appliqués also change the substrate's visual characteristics, such as the amount of drape. It would be greatly advantageous to provide a heat sealed appliqué that can be applied to any garment or textile without obstructing any performance characteristics of the garment or textile, and which is therefore particularly well-suited for lightweight, breathable and/or moisture-wicking textiles commonly used in performance sports apparel.